Te sigo amando, Malfoy
by Lilius's fan
Summary: Dos años después, Astoria ha cambiado. Ya no es la misma. Pero, a pesar de todo, lo sigue amando. Al causante de su marcha. Viñeta. Dedicada especialmente a SxL Malfoy. Aquí esta tu primer regalo. Espera al segundo.


**Te sigo amando, Malfoy**

* * *

><p>La joven de cabellos castaños caminaba de forma erguida, con paso firme, la barbilla en alto y una mirada de orgullo. Detrás de ella, los pasos de un joven algo mayor se oían con claridad.<p>

—¡Astoria! ¡Espera! ¡Puedo…! —gritó él, acercándose. Finalmente la alcanzó y tomó su brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¡Suéltame, Draco! —gruñó Astoria, soltándose con un movimiento brusco.

Draco se mordió el labio, pero retrocedió un paso al darse cuenta que invadía el espacio personal de la muchacha y susurró:

—Escúchame

—¡No tengo que escucharte! —replicó Astoria con voz firme y decidida—. Te lo dije ese día, Malfoy. Yo no me dejo pisotear por nadie. Jamás.

—¡Yo no…!

—¿Qué, ahora me vas a decir que no era tu intención besuquearte con esa…?

—Astoria —suplicó Draco, algo nada propio en él—. Deja que…

—Lo siento, Draco. No hay nada más que decir sobre esto —murmuró Astoria y se volteó, con la capa negra ondeando sobre el lindo vestido negro que traía, con la intención de marcharse. Sin embargo, se volvió hacia él, sacó su anillo de compromiso del dedo anular y se lo tendió.

—Sé que no podemos romper nuestro compromiso —continúo ella—, Así que déjame partir dos años. Solo te pido eso. Lo intentamos, Draco. Intentamos que dejarás tus andadas y ligues para formar una relación, de modo que no fuera incómodo cuando nos casáramos. Para contarle una historia a nuestro hijo. Pero tú no pudiste hacerlo. No intentes protestar, Draco —añadió al ver su expresión—. Es cierto. Dame dos años. Recorrer el mundo. Aclarar mi mente. Y cuando vuelva, seré otra. Soportaré que llegues tarde en la noche, por haber tenido sexo con alguna chica. Lo haré. Dame dos años.

La joven aseveró lo último con una mirada firme. Sacó su varita y desapareció.

—Te amo —fue el susurro de Draco, antes de desaparecer él también.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dos años después…<strong>_

Draco Malfoy hablaba con dos de sus ex compañeros de Slytherin, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini. Estaban en una de las tantas reuniones de los padres del joven, organizadas con el fin de "reunir a las respetables familias del mundo mágico".

—¿Astoria, eres tú? —escuchó la voz de Daphne Grengrass. Se volteó con brusquedad.

Todos fijaban su mirada es Astoria Grengrass. Ya no era la chica de cabello castaño oscuro, brillo inocente y ropa discreta. Llevaba el cabello peinado en media cola, castaño por arriba, rubio por abajo. Sus ojos verdes eran fríos. Y llevaba un lindo vestido negro con toques dorados ceñido al cuerpo y con escote. Unos tacos de aguja que nunca hubiera usado antes y se movía con naturalidad. Su porte era mucho más elegante y su mirada dejó de ser aniñada para dar paso a una astuta. Draco no podía creer lo que veía.

—Es un gusto volver a verte, Daphne —dijo con voz melodiosa, sonriendo levemente.

Los jóvenes del lugar la rodearon, lanzando una pregunta tras otra.

—¿Dónde has estado? —inquirió Pansy, curiosa.

—En París, Madrid, Roma… fue un viaje muy interesante —respondió, alegre—. Dejémoslo para después, ¿les molestaría bailar un poco? Créanme, una llega a hartarse de los trasladores y solo quería volver a ver a mi allegado círculo de amigos. Y claro, ¡divertirme un poco!

La muchedumbre rió, pero hicieron caso y Daphne proporcionó música con su varita. Empezaron a bailar en parejas, y Astoria aceptó la invitación de Adrian Pucey a bailar. Pero Draco, ignorando el fastidio del ex capitán de Slytherin, tomó del brazo a Astoria y antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, desaparecieron. Cuando Astoria abrió los ojos, vio el lago. El lago en el que alguna vez juraron hacer lo posible por mantener una relación antes de casarse.

—No tenías que sacarme de esa forma de la reunión —comentó Astoria, reprendiéndolo.

—Tenía que —la contradijo Draco—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—¿Qué me ha pasado? Maduré, Draco. Me di cuenta que me dejé pisotear por ti. Me llené de ilusiones. Y pensaba que mi modo era el correcto. Necesitaba un cambio, aires nuevos. Cambiar mi forma de vestir, de hablar, de comportarme. Todo en mí tenía que cambiar para cuando nos casáramos.

—A mi me agradaba la Astoria de antes…

—Pero solo eso. Ni siquiera te atraía. ¿Qué hay de esta, Draco?

Draco guardó silencio, le dio la espalda y musitó:

—La Astoria de antes no solo me agradaba. Me atraía, me gustaba, hacía que la quisiera, que la amara, que la deseara, que...

—¿Ah, sí? —Interrumpió—, Entonces, ¿Por qué me engañaste con Hermione Granger? Oh, lo olvidé. Hermione Weasley —añadió con voz burlona.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Por Merlín. Ella me besó. Cuando la alejé, tú nos viste. Resulta que la heroína de la guerra tuvo una pelea con Weasley y decidió darle celos conmigo.

—No te creo.

—Astoria, yo te amaba —confesó él.

—¿Qué? —Jadeó ella, sorprendida.

—Yo te amaba. Mejor dicho, amé a la Astoria de antes y amo a la de ahora. Y amaré a las que vienen. Con tal de que sigan siendo Astoria.

La joven se mordió la lengua.

—¿Tu me amabas, Astoria? —Preguntó Draco, acercándose. Llevándola contra un árbol paso a paso.

—Yo…

—¿Esto te hará pensarlo? —Susurró él.

Empezó a besar su cuello suavemente, luego siguió hasta sus labios. La joven terminó apoyada en el árbol. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y ella puso los suyos en el cuello de él.

—Te sigo amando, Draco. Lo haré por siempre y para siempre…

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Los personajes de JK Rowling no me pertenecen. Sino no tendría que volver a la escuela después de las vacaciones. <strong>

**Dedicatoria especial para:**

**Y aquí está mi regalo, SxL Malfoy. ¿Te gusto? ¿Fue pésimo? Déjame tu opinión. ¿Por qué puse a Hermione? Estaba considerando a todas las chicas que recordaba. Pero no sé… La próxima será otra. Ojalá te haya gustado. ¡Cuídate! **

**P.D: Y a los demás ¿Les gustó? **


End file.
